


Lucky I'm In Love

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Lee Jeno, Cute Na Jaemin, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Oblivious Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Thanks, make dream a fixed unit, nomin are so cute, shameless fluff, so much love, sorta - Freeform, student council president na jaemin, the dreamies are just dumb, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jaemin's friends are starting to piss him off by wanting to set him up with a new kid in school.Luckily, his (secret-ish) boyfriend Jeno is there.Jaemin honestly doesn't know what he would do without Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 264





	Lucky I'm In Love

“Jaemin~”

Jaemin looked up from his notes to see his friends approaching him. “Yes?”

“Did you hear about the new student that transferred?”

“No.”

Renjun and Donghyuck sat across him. “Makes sense. He just came today. Since you’re student council, you should show him around.”

Jaemin narrowed his eyes. “You guys are student council too.”

“That’s irrelevant. Besides, you’re president.”

“Okay, first, you guys show him around. I’m busy for the next four or five days, so I’ll be sure to say hi or something. Then I’ll talk to him.”

Donghyuck whined. “But he’s cute, and you need a boyfriend. Also, he’s that bad boy looking type. Perfect for you!”

“For the last time, I already have a boyfriend. I intend on being faithful.”

Donghyuck crossed his arms. “Well, we never see you with him, so no you don’t.”

Jaemin grunted. “That’s not how it works. Go help the kid, I’ll see you later.”

Renjun softly apologized, and dragged Donghyuck away. Jaemin rubbed his forehead in mild irritation and stress. First of all, he had a lot of tests coming up. Second, being president of student council was not easy at all. He was so occupied all the time that he barely had any time for himself.

He was about to give up on the world when he heard his phone ping. He picked it up, and saw a new text.

_Jen: hey baby_

_Nana: what?_

_Jen: what’s wrong :(_

_Nana: nothing, it’s fine._

_Jen: aw no its not. I can tell. Anyways, I have a surprise for you soon!_

_Nana: what is it?_

_Jen: can’t tell you, then it isn’t a surprise. _

_Nana: >:( ur no fun_

_Jen: hah that’s why I’m called jenojam. Have fun in class sweetheart, I love you _

_Nana: bye jen. I love you too!_

Jaemin turned off his phone, and smiled to himself. Of course, he always had time for Jeno. Where would Jaemin be if it weren’t for Jeno? Well, probably not alive. Jaemin had a tendency to overwork himself, so having Jeno there to remind him that other people were there to help him definitely prevented him from digging himself an early grave. Jaemin shook himself back into reality as he packed his stuff and got ready for his last class before the student council meeting. He took a deep sigh, and got ready to get frustrated.

* * *

Jeno sighed as he walked into the doors of the new school. Transferring to a new school in March was a bit dumb, but it’s not his fault his parents decided that a change of scenery would be nice (actually, it was because Jeno had beat up a couple kids from his old school). Besides, the school was actually really clean. That was a definite plus.

“Uh, hi. I’m Lee Jeno, the new student.”

Two boys turned around and smiled at him. “Hi! I’m Donghyuck, and this is my friend Renjun. I’m assuming you came up to us because the front office lady told you we were student council?”

Jeno smiled sheepishly, and tugged on the sleeves of his leather jacket. “Yeah. I kinda don’t know what’s going on.”

“That’s alright. We’ll show you around in a bit. We’re gonna go talk to a friend, but we’ll show you to the counselors so they’ll help you get sorted out.”

Renjun and Donghyuck pointed him to a small office, and off Jeno went.

* * *

“So, our friend said he’ll say hi to you eventually. Sorry, he’s a bit of a workaholic.”

Jeno laughed. “Don’t worry about it, I have a friend just like that. Speaking of which, I think he goes to this school.”

Renjun raised his eyebrow. “Oh? Didn’t you live a couple cities over?”

“Yeah, met him a while back.”

“What’s his name? We’ll see if he goes here.”

“N—”

Just then, the bell rang. “I’ll tell you guys later when I see you tomorrow. Sorry, I don’t have off roll this period.”

Donghyuck waved him off. “No worries. Have fun, Jeno!”

Jeno smiled and walked away. On his way to his next class, he pulled out his phone to text Jaemin.

_Jen: hey nana, the surprise is coming soon!_

_Nana: boo hoo, just tell me_

_Jen: where’s the fun in that?_

_Nana: I hate you_

_Jen: love you too_

_Jen: anyways I have to get to class, bye nana_

_Nana: wow, jeno is going to class? The notorious lee jeno is NOT skipping class? Where’s the man that I know and love?_

_Jen: going to class, that’s where. _

_Nana: I’d smack you, but you’re hundreds of miles away from me. _

Jeno chuckled, and pocketed his phone. He wasn’t that far away, but that was unbeknownst to Jaemin.

* * *

“Jaemin, come on. Are you free yet?”

Jaemin shook his head and laughed. His friends had been bothering him for three days already. Jaemin didn’t really want to take another kid under his wing. He’d already done that to a small freshman kid named Jisung, and that was a ton of work. Jaemin promised himself to never do that again after Jisung became a sophomore.

“Okay, to be honest, I just don’t want to do it.”

Donghyuck sighed. “Come on. You know how it feels to be new.”

“This kid is a tough guy, right? He’ll be fine.”

Renjun held up a hand. “He may look like it, but man, he is the nicest person you’ll ever meet.”

Jaemin smiled inside of his head. It sounded like Jeno. He missed Jeno. And his smile. And his cats. And the way he’d let Jaemin borrow his leather jacket when he was cold. Aw jeez, he really just missed Jeno. Donghyuck pinched his arm, shaking him out of his thoughts.

“I’ll think about it. But, I just have so many things to take care of. Like, the next school dance, this year’s senior prom…oh god. Senior prom. That’s in a month!”

“It’s not like you’re doing it yourself!”

Jaemin shrugged. “I might as well be.”

“I’m slightly offended, but you’re kinda right.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna get going, then. Have fun with the new kid.”

Jaemin shouldered his backpack and walked tiredly to the library. He pulled out his notebook, and started jotting down ideas. Everything was just a jumbled mess in his head, so he decided to text Jeno.

_Nana: jeno, I need help_

_Jen: whats up_

_Nana: I don’t have any ideas for the next school dance_

_Jen: when is it_

_Nana: on march 10th…so like in two weeks_

_Jen: hm. Make it a spring formal. Boom, everyone goes to formals_

_Nana: its for all grades…_

_Jen: then do a semi formal_

_Nana: huh,,,sometimes it be like that_

_Nana: thanks jen_

_Nana: I’d kiss you if I could but…_

_Jen: yeah I know, I know. Just do your work. I’ll hopefully see you soon._

Jaemin sighed happily and wrote down spring semi-formal as an idea. He wondered when he’d actually see Jeno. The last time he saw him was spring break…and that was not that long ago, but Jaemin was clingy and missed his boyfriend.

And his damn stupid leather jacket.

* * *

“Jeno, we’re so sorry you couldn’t meet the student council president. He’s been so busy lately.”

Jeno shrugged. “It’s alright.”

“Oh! You never told us about your friend.”

Jeno smacked his forehead. “Thanks for reminding me. His name is Na Jaemin.”

Donghyuck and Renjun fell silent. “Huh. Jaemin does go here…”

Jeno smiled. Sweet. “That means—”

He stopped himself. By the looks of it, he knew that Donghyuck and Renjun knew Jaemin. He couldn’t say that he knew Jaemin was the student council president or else it’d give the surprise away.

“Jeno, Jaemin is the student council president.”

“Oh. Well, what a surprise.”

“We have to arrange a meeting at lunch.”

Jeno had a glint in his eye. “For sure.”

* * *

“Jaemin! You need to hear this!”

Jaemin nodded uninterestingly. “Go on.”

“You know the new kid?”

“Uh huh.”

“He says that he knows you!”

Jaemin tilted his head, suddenly immersed. “What’s his name?”

“Lee”

Jaemin heard a ping from his phone, and saw it was Jeno. “Hang on. Let me answer this.”

_Jen: have you been thinking about your surprise lately?_

_Nana: yes_

_Nana: well, are you gonna tell me? It’s been almost a whole week._

_Jen: don’t worry, it’ll be here soon. _

_Nana: when? _

_Jen: now._

Jaemin grew confused. He scratched his hair, and kept ignoring his friends trying to catch his attention. They were shoving him and telling him to listen. Psh, a bunch of idiots.

_Nana: huh_

_Jen: look up._

Jaemin looked up to see a boy with platinum blond hair walking into the cafeteria, clad in a leather jacket and ripped jeans, carrying a black backpack. The stereotypical bad boy. But, as Jaemin looked closer, he saw a cat charm hanging off the boy’s backpack.

“Jeno?”

“Jaemin! That’s the kid we’re talking about, we—”

Jaemin shushed them. He narrowed his eyes, and Jeno’s smile slowly faded as he got closer. When he was in front of Jaemin, Donghyuck and Renjun were looking at them wearily.

“Lee Jeno. How. Dare. You.”

Jeno backed away slightly.

“How _dare _you? How dare you not tell me you moved?” Jaemin’s voice was raising in pitch and Jeno’s face started turning red.

“Surprise?” Jeno did a meek attempt at jazz hands. Jaemin huffed and sat down, while Jeno sat down next to him.

“Seems you two already know each other.”

Jaemin sighed. “Yes, we do.”

He turned to Jeno, and their table held their breath; they weren’t sure if Jaemin was going to hit him or not. Jaemin just huffed again, and turned away.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I just wanted to make it a surprise. You love surprises!”

“I can’t believe you. You bastard.”

“Wha—you’re the one that’s always like ‘when are you visiting?’. Well, guess what? I’m visiting! Permanently!”

Renjun held a hand between them. “Okay, okay. Break it up. Just some misunderstandings. Let’s talk about something else.”

Renjun looked around, looking for words. He made a sound of surprise. “Like, Jeno, what’s in the bag?”

Renjun gestured to the small bag in Jeno’s hands. Jeno suddenly turned nervous, and shrugged.

“Oh, er…let’s not talk about that now.”

“Come on! Let us see!”

Jeno sighed, knowing that they wouldn’t let him do anything unless he revealed the contents of the bag. “Fine.”

He grabbed the small pink bag, and pulled out two small boxes. “I was going to give these to you later, but _someone _insisted.”

Jeno handed the first box to Jaemin. “Oh. For me?”

“Yep. Open it.”

Jaemin curiously unwrapped the ribbon, and opened the box. He pulled out a small heart keychain, and squinted to read the writing.

_“my lovely nana—3/2/15”_

Jaemin smiled, and squealed. Jeno cracked a small smile at Jaemin’s quick mood change. “Aw. Thank you so much, Jen.”

“Still mad at me?”

Jaemin shook his head cutely, resulting in a quiet coo from Jeno. “Nope! You remembered!”

“Of course I remembered. Why wouldn’t I?”

Donghyuck sighed. “Are you going to let us know what you’re talking about, or am I just going to have to keep watching in confusion?”

Jaemin shrugged. “We’ll see. Now, what’s the other box?”

Jeno visibly got nervous. “Well…um…I already talked with your parents about this…and they said yes. So, um, I know, senior year isn’t over yet, and we’re not in college yet, but I’ve made some investments already. Keep in mind, this is only if you want…”

He lifted the top off of the box to reveal a silver key. “Move in with me?”

Jaemin’s hand flew up to cover his mouth. Donghyuck and Renjun stared at them with wide eyes. “Ummmmmm. I don’t really know what’s going on, but Jaemin, you better say yes or else it’s gonna get awkward.”

“Of course I’m going to say yes! Just…just let me have time to process it.”

Jeno smiled shyly. “It’s a yes?”

“Yeah. It’s a yes.”

Jeno scooted closer to him. “Happy anniversary, darling.”

Jaemin leaned in to kiss his lips, vaguely registering the screams from his friends. He felt Jeno’s lips quirk up into a smile, and when he pulled away, Jeno was fully grinning.

“What?”

Jaemin smirked at his two friends whose jaws were slack. “Told you I had a boyfriend.”

“Ha. Ha. What?”

“Well, you guys keep bothering me to get a boyfriend even though I told you I had one. This is Jeno. My boyfriend.”

Renjun laughed nervously. “Funny story, but, me and Hyuck wanted to set you up with him. Guess it worked out.”

“Yep. Three years and counting, right babe?”

Jaemin smiled, and leaned into Jeno’s chest. “Yep.”

Right then, Mark, Chenle, and Jisung walked over. “Hey guys. Who’s this?”

Jaemin sat up, and turned to them. “This is Lee Jeno. He’s a new transfer student.”

Mark, Chenle, and Jisung sat down at the table. “Nice to meet you. I’m Mark, and these are my friends Jisung and Chenle. I’m not actually a student, I’m a TA since I’m a freshman in college.”

“Sweet. I’m a senior, though, I think you’ve already figured that out.”

Mark elbowed Donghyuck. “Hey. I like him already. It’s his vibes, you know?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Jeno suddenly perked up. “Oh! Jaemin, I have something else for you.”

He pulled out a red rose from his bag, and handed it to Jaemin. “I know you love flowers.”

Jaemin grinned. “Thank you.”

Mark whistled. “Hey, hey, hey. Jaemin has a boyfriend. Or so he says, at least.”

Jeno snorted. “Well, um, I _am _the boyfriend. Have been for a while. Hopefully, there’s no one else in the picture.”

“Hey! I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

Jeno snickered, and repeatedly kissed Jaemin’s cheek. “I know you wouldn’t. You’re too sweet.”

“I can be mean.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow, nosing into Jaemin’s hair. “Sure, buttercup.”

Jisung groaned, and covered his eyes. “Stoooooop. I’ve already seen this too many times.”

“Wait, you knew?”

Jisung nodded slowly. “I’m the only idiot here who actually believed that Jaemin had a boyfriend. So, he told me who. I’ve hung out with them too.”

“Damn.”

Jaemin shrugged. “It pays off to listen sometimes. Idiots.”

“Does this mean that we have to see PDA?”

“No. We’re not overly affectionate in public.”

Chenle raised an eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yeah. We just haven’t seen each other in a few months. So, I really miss him.”

Donghyuck cooed. “Awwwwww. That’s adorable!”

“Oh stop.”

Jeno snorted. “This won’t last for long. He gets sick of me really easily.”

“Because you’re an ass.”

“Well, you’re the one dating me, so really, who’s winning?”

“Me. Because you’re still a sweet little bean.”

“I’m terrifying! What are you saying?”

Jaemin scoffed, and turned to his friends. “Tell him that he’s the sweetest little thing ever. There is no terrifying bone in his body.”

Mark nodded. “Seems legit. No offense, you don’t look very intimidating.”

“My reputation is ruined.”

“Oh, come on. You’re dating the president of the student council. What could possibly fix your reputation now?”

“Um…”

Jaemin shrugged nonchalantly. “That settles it.”

Mark crossed his hands, and set his face on them. “How long have you been together?”

“Three years.”

Jeno nodded dutifully, and started going through his social medias.

“Why didn’t you say?”

“I _did._ No one believed me. Jeno just lived in a different city.”

Renjun sighed. “How come we never met him? I mean…three years.”

Jaemin shrugged. “Our schedules never lined up when he visited me. Plus, I kind of wanted him to myself.”

He blushed, ignoring the coos coming from his friends and hid his face in the crook of Jeno’s neck.

“Okay, you can stop laughing at me now, Jeno.”

“I’m not laughing!”

“On the inside.”

“I swear I’m not. It’s nice to know my baby boy loves me.”

Groans rippled throughout the lunch table at the pet name, and Jeno smirked. Jaemin smacked Jeno’s shoulder. “Jeno…not here.”

“Fine, fine, fine.”

Renjun frantically waved his hands. “No! It’s fine! We’re not here! Just be you!”

“Ehm…it’s fine.”

Donghyuck cleared his throat. “Jeno. Don’t you have to talk with the counselor about graduation?”

Jeno checked his phone, and grabbed his stuff. “Shit! Nice meeting you, uh, I’ll catch you later!”

He kissed Jaemin’s cheek, and ran off, backpack haphazardly hanging off his shoulder.

“I like your boyfriend.”

Jaemin smiled shyly, and buried his face in his hands. “I like him too.”

* * *

_Group name [jeno, jaemin, chenle, +4 others]_

_Jaemin: so…hi. it’s been a while since we hung out_

_Jisung: we haven’t hung out since you graduated :(_

_Donghyuck: aww, does our jisung miss us?_

_Jisung: just jaemin honestly _

_Renjun: that’s…rude_

_Jaemin: anyways, Jeno and I were thinking to invite you over to our place._

_Chenle: yeah! Let’s do it!_

_Jaemin: great! You guys down for this afternoon at 4?_

_Mark: sure_

_Donghyuck: okay, I’ll bring snacks_

_Renjun: got drinks (not alcohol)_

_Jisung: aye lit_

_Chenle:…ok jisung, but yeah I’m coming._

* * *

“Hey guys! Long time no see!”

Jaemin grinned as he let his friends pile into his home. “How are you guys?”

“I’ve been doing pretty alright. Just busy from working. Where’s Jeno?”

“Oh. He’ll be home soon, he’s just working right now. Make yourselves at home.”

Jaemin started pulling out stuff from the fridge and the cupboards.

“Whatcha doing, Jaem?”

“I’m cooking lunch for Jeno.”

Donghyuck sighed dreamily. “How domestic. I gotta get me a boyfriend like that.”

He started to crack eggs on the frying pan. “Speaking of which, how’s it going with that dude?”

“We broke up a week ago.”

Jaemin paused, soy sauce bottle in one hand. “What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t tell anyone.”

He continued to cook the fried rice, filling up the house with the delicious aroma.

“I…I’m sorry?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “I’m over it. He was toxic and I just didn’t realize it.”

Jaemin plated the rice, and dumped everything in the sink as well as washing his hands. He put the leftover ingredients away, and sat down on the couch.

He smiled sympathetically at Donghyuck. “I know you’ll find someone someday. You know, sometimes the people are closer than you think.”

Jaemin eyed Mark, who blushed. Jisung raised an eyebrow, and Chenle just sighed as Donghyuck kept moping. After a period of hearing Donghyuck complain, Jaemin heard the keys jingling, and the door opened. Jeno stepped in, holding his backpack. Jaemin jumped up, relieved to escape the awkwardness.

“Hey babe. How was tutoring?”

“Oh, hey guys. It was okay, as usual. The kids didn’t pay attention as much today though. But, they still understood me, so I guess that’s what matters.”

“Very true. I cooked you lunch. It’s a little cold, so you can microwave it if you want.”

Jeno nodded, and headed to the kitchen to test the fried rice. “It’s good.”

Jaemin threw him a thumbs up and sat back down. “So, Hyuck, what I’m gathering is, is that you didn’t like him at all?”

“I mean…I did.”

“Ooh, what are you talking about?”

“Jeno! Not in the living room! Get out!”

Jaemin shooed him out, and Jeno snickered as he ran back to the dinner table with his bowl in hand. “Sorry. What are you talking about?”

“Hyuck broke up with his boyfriend.”

“Aw. Sorry dude.”

Donghyuck shook his head. “It’s alright.”

“Maybe you’ll finally realize that the person you deserve is closer than you think.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”

Jeno sighed, shoveling a spoonful of rice in his mouth. “Because we want you to get a grip.”

“I’ll get a grip when I fucking want to.”

“Jeez, man. Take it easy.”

Jaemin narrowed his eyes. “Renjun, that was very…Lucas-like.”

“What can I say? I’ve been hanging out with him and his friends a lot.”

“Ooooh.”

“Don’t get it twisted. He’s my big puppy, and I love him as such.”

“Oooh, you love him.”

Jeno placed the bowl in the sink, and sat down next to Jaemin. “Someone’s going to get a boyfriend.”

“Shut up.”

“Are you working today?”

Jaemin shook his head. “No. Called in because my legs hurt. Running around after little kids is exhausting guys, don’t do it.”

“Your fault for not working with me and the older kids.”

“Blah blah blah. You should take a shower. You stink.”

“Fine, fine. If that’s what the princess wants. Wanna join?”

“Maybe tomorrow. Plus, we have people here. I can’t just leave them while we…”

Jeno shrugged, and grabbed his towel from where it was hanging on a chair. “See ya in ten.”

When Jeno left, Jisung shuddered. “That’s so gross.”

“Let me live.”

Jisung shook his head in disgust. “Now I know why you always disappear together to the bathroom.”

“Jisung!”

* * *

Jeno finally walked out of the shower, towel hanging off one shoulder.

“Jeno, put a shirt on.”

“It’s fucking _hot_.”

“Your hair is wet, and you’ll get cold during the night. You’ll get sick. Come here.”

Jaemin beckoned Jeno to sit down next to him, and when he did, he pulled Jaemin’s legs into his lap. Jaemin scooted closer, and started drying Jeno’s hair with the towel.

“Just sit in his lap, why don’t you?”

“He’s massaging my legs.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, and looked back on his phone. When Jaemin finished drying Jeno’s hair, he hung the towel on the back of the couch and looped his arms around Jeno’s shoulders.

“You’re welcome.”

“Alright, alright. Thank you. Can I get a kiss?”

Jaemin looked around. “In front of them?”

“They’re not really paying attention anyways.”

“Oh, alright.”

Jaemin leaned in to peck the corner of Jeno’s mouth, but Jeno moved his head to catch Jaemin’s lips in a kiss.

“I missed you.”

“Pft. You saw me this morning.”

“And guess what? I still missed you. All the little high school kids were with their boyfriends and girlfriends and I was busy teaching them and watching that. It was upsetting.”

“Maybe I’ll go and help out one day. Being around older kids would be a nice change, to be honest.”

“Can you please stop flirting?”

Jaemin tore his gaze away from Jeno to glare at Donghyuck. “You guys aren’t even talking to us.”

“Yeah, but we’re tired of watching it. Move on. Don’t like it, don’t wanna see it.”

Jaemin sighed, slinging his legs off of Jeno’s lap and sitting down normally next to Jeno. Jeno sat back, crossing his arms. Renjun sighed softly. “You know, it’s fine. Donghyuck’s just being a bitch. I think you guys are cute.”

“Hey!”

“No, I—we get it. It’s a sore spot for Donghyuck. We were being a little too affectionate anyways.”

“Oh come on. All you did was kiss. I mean, we’ve seen worse.”

“Really, it’s okay, Chenle.”

“For fuck’s sake.”

Renjun shoved Jaemin in Jeno’s direction, and his head landed in Jeno’s lap. Jaemin giggled and poked Jeno’s bare stomach, resulting in Jeno smiling down at him. “Hey, baby.”

“Hey, Jen.”

“Awwwwwwwwww. You guys are so adorable.”

Jaemin covered his face, and sat back up. “Oh, shut up.”

“Come on, maybe cuddle a little more. You’re dating! Go, be gay and do crimes!”

Renjun shoved Jaemin towards Jeno, and Jisung shoved Jeno towards Jaemin. Mark placed Jeno’s arms around Jaemin, and patted them. “There you go. Act like you like each other.”

Jaemin huffed, and cuddled up into Jeno’s side. He chuckled, and kissed Jaemin’s hair. “Fine, fine.”

“Perfect. Donghyuck, stop being salty.”

“I’m not being salty.”

Jisung raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, fine. Maybe a little. Um, well, why don’t we watch a movie now?”

Jaemin shrugged, a little taken aback by the sudden suggestion, but knew that Donghyuck didn’t want the attention on him. “Um, sure? What do you want to watch?”

“The Greatest Showman.”

“The Greatest Showman it is.”

Jeno turned on the TV, and logged onto Netflix. After scrolling through, he found the movie, and clicked on it. 15 minutes into the movie, Jaemin had already started to fall asleep because of how Jeno was playing with his hair.

“You love him, don’t you?”

He heard Donghyuck talking softly. Maybe it was just Jaemin, but he heard sadness in his voice.

“Yeah. A lot.”

“He loves you a lot too.”

“I hope.”

Mark snorted. “I hope you know how lucky you are to have Jaemin.”

He felt a kiss be pressed to his forehead. “I know.”

Jaemin smiled, and burrowed further into Jeno’s chest, peacefully drifting off to sleep.

* * *

“Welcome to my humble abode!”

Jaemin smiled as he opened the door with a flourish, and let his classmate in. “Ooh, very nice. It’s simple, but very…cozy. I like it.”

“Thank you. Gosh, it took forever to get it like this. So many arguments were spent over where to put the couch. Well, make yourself at home. I’ll get some snacks and drinks, and we’ll get started on the project.”

Jaemin headed to the kitchen cabinet to pull out snacks, and at that moment, Jeno walked in.

“Oh. Hello. Who are you?”

“Hi! I’m Lia, Jaemin’s classmate. Our professor assigned us a project, so we’re just working on it today.”

Jeno smiled, and reached over to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jeno, Jaemin’s boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you too!”

Jaemin set the snacks down on the table. “Sorry, I forgot to tell you we had someone over.”

“It’s okay. You don’t need to tell me everything you do. Does this mean you can’t go shopping for groceries?”

Jaemin sheepishly smiled. “Yeah. And um…I needed to drop something off for Hyuck too, so I was wondering…?”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Fine. What is it?”

“It’s Mark’s jacket and bag. He left it over the last time he came over.”

“Why Hyuck?”

“Because Mark is staying over at his while his own apartment is being renovated.”

“Does this mean…?”

“I hope.”

Jeno grabbed his keys and wallet. “You bet I’m going over there to see what’s going on.”

“The stuff is in our room.”

Jeno ran into their room and grabbed the items. “I’m going to witness Markhyuck happen. I’ll tell you everything when I get back. Gosh, I’m so ready.”

Jaemin stifled a laugh. “Okay. Have fun.”

Jeno walked over to where he was sitting to kiss his lips. “I definitely will. Maybe take a couple pictures while I’m at it. And, I’ll cover the groceries too.”

Jaemin smiled brightly. “Thanks, Jen. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Mhm. I love you.”

“I love you too!”

Jeno laughed softly, doing a tiny little excited dance, and left the house before he could get anymore distracted. Jaemin turned back to Lia. “Sorry about that. He’s a little chaotic.”

“No! Don’t worry about it. You guys are sooooo cute.”

“Aha, thanks.”

She leaned back into that couch and sighed. “I wish I had a boyfriend like him. My boyfriend can’t get groceries because he probably doesn’t know what a cucumber is.”

Jaemin snorted. “If it makes you feel better, Jeno tried making me cupcakes and put salt in the frosting instead of sugar.”

“It’s a little consolation. But, at least he tried.”

“That’s true.”

It was silent for a while before Lia spoke up. “You’re so lucky to have someone like him.”

Jaemin grinned, face turning a little pink. Lia was dreamily sighing, and not paying attention to Jaemin as he twisted a ring on his finger and stared out the window after Jeno. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i don't know what this is. i still hope you like it. it was my bday a few days ago, so i wrote this to let myself enjoy the fluffiness. also, make dreamies a fixed unit, thanks. love yall, and until next time <3


End file.
